Protecting My Home
by Foamy21
Summary: Bella comes home to live with her dad but something has followed her home and she must fight to protect everything she holds dear. Among the fighting how will she deal with a certain wolf pack and coven of vampires?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Faster, that's all she could think is that she had to push herself faster. The trees whizzed by in a blur but it wasn't enough. This thing following her was right on her tail, literally. She had to pull it away from the people further into the forest. There she could face it properly instead of running like a coward but at least it took the bait.

As she wove throw the familiar paths of the forest around her home she realized she was coming to just the right place to have this fight. A clearing she was sure nobody else new existed. She gave one last burst of speed to break the tree line and get to the other side before the monster could realize what was happening. Turning to face the creature that had followed relentlessly for the last 20 minutes she actually gave a moment to look it over.

This creature was a female an absolute gorgeous female to be exact. She had brunette hair that was cut short into a bob and it hung perfectly around her face as if she hadn't just ran damn near 25 miles in the woods where there were low hanging branches all along what had been their path to this place. She also had a very savage look to her red eyes, a look of pure hatred for what was in front of her. The female lifted her lip up to snarl and gathered herself into a position that would make it easier to leap out and attack.

Upon seeing this, the other female growled out a warning before they both sprang into the air towards each other. They collided with such force that the shock wave took out a small tree at the edge of the clearing not to mention it sounded like a canon firing. In a quick fury of fur and skin the fight was over in a matter of a minute with the beautiful creatures head and appendages in a neat pile ready to be lit a flame.

Sitting back on her haunches the victor of this little skirmish let out a long, low eerie howl to the moon to show her gratitude to the small sliver orb for letting her survive to fight another day


	2. Chapter 2

_**Wow thanks so much for the warm welcome to writing. I can't believe the amount of people who have taken time to read my little ole story and just the Prologue at that. I also just want to say a quick thank you to my very first reviewers angel897 and hateme101. **_

_**Also I forgot to put a disclaimer up so I do not own twilight in any way shape or form all that belongs to Ms. Stephanie Meyers I just make up my own plot line with the help of the bunnies**___

_**So on with it **_

Chapter One: Going home to Daddy

I was sitting at home in my room trying to figure out a way to tell my mother I was going to move back to my small home town back to my father when I heard a small crash come from downstairs in the kitchen. Automatically I take off to the kitchen thinking said mother was trying, and failing, to cook dinner. When I got there I was faced with a totally different scene, instead I walk in on my mom and her new flavor of the month making out on the table. THE FUCKIN KITCHEN TABLE WHERE WE EAT.

"OH MY GOD MOM SERIOUSLY!? WE EAT THERE! OH HELL NO GET OUT OF HERE AT LEAST GET A FUCKIN' ROOM" I scream out at them.

My mom, Renee, at least has enough sense to look embarrassed and scramble out from under New Thing and off the table. She turns and pushed the guy out of the room and whispers something in his ear that sounded like directions to her room, I swear if I find him in mine instead I'm gonna kill her.

"Bella, sweetheart watch your language when we have company. That was Phil he just proposed to me on our date and I said yes" she tells me calmly. Wait what did she just say?

"He proposed to you? How long have you even known him let alone been dating him? He looks like he is only a couple years older than me. When did he graduate high school mom?"

"Bella I have known him for years, we have actually been seeing each other for about 7 months. You would know that if you weren't always out, at school, or sleeping. Jeez I'm not that desperate. And to answer your other question he is only five years younger than me. He is a pro baseball player so he stays in shape and keeps up on his looks." She answers my questions patiently. But her little comment about not being around bugged me to no end. I hate keeping secrets from her but I just can't tell her why I wasn't around as much anymore.

I just look at her and nod my head trying to accept all that she just told me. "Mom congrats on your proposal but we need to talk. I wanna move back to forks with Dad. I just feel its time and with this news I think it couldn't be any more the right time. It sounds as though you will need time to just be a happy couple and really get to know each other before the wedding. Oh don't give me that look I'm not leaving you and I will be at your wedding and I'll even wear a dress if it's what you want."

After a few slow moments my mom finally nodded her head as she came to terms with what I just said. She had never been without me, even with my secret the last year or so I was still around to sleep in my own bed or make her dinner most nights. Ever since my parent's divorce I think she has feared this particular thing knowing how much I favored my dad. With the hurt look on her face I have to remind myself that I could not back down from this decision. So I did the one thing I knew would instantly make her feel better and that was grab her in to a tight hug the type of hug that you put all your love in to.

"I love you Bella and if this is really what you want then do what your heart tells you Daughter. I'm sure in time I will be grateful for the time you are giving me with Phil. But as your mother I do have to ask if you are sure this is what you want." Well at least she is trying to be a mother instead of a friend for once.

"I'm sure mom I was actually trying to find a way to tell you before this happened tonight. Why don't you go on upstairs to your man and celebrate your engagement for tonight, tomorrow we will talk more about the details tomorrow. I love you mom"

I follow my mom back upstairs to get ready for bed while she goes on down the hall to 'celebrate' with Phil. Back in my room I have time to really think what had just happened. My mom had been seeing a man for some time and they had gotten engaged tonight... was I really that far out of the loop that I had missed my mother falling in love with someone? I guess I really had. I had ignored the one person who really needed me the most, but for what? To protect a whole city that didn't know I existed?

As I crawled in bed that night I was a mixture of emotions and barely kept myself under control. I was finally going to go home to my daddy.

_**So I pretty much suck and did not mean to go so long before an update and I really am sorry.**_

_**I really can only say that I am lazy, and am making this up as I go. I had a chapter half written and deleted it for this. **_

_**You will get answers as to what Bella's secret is in the next chapter as well as a little back story on her and her parents.**_


End file.
